Heart Stopped Beating
by happy mess inside a cup
Summary: I held her in my arms as I felt her breath begin to slow, I began to pray to a god I never really believed in for her to live. TWOSHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I no own. Chu no sue. I get to play around with characters. Chu don't. *sticks toungue out***

**A/N: Yush, another oneshot...I need to stop making these and start updating...o.o...Oh well, I'll do that tomorrow XP**

**ON WITH THE ONESHOT!**

*****DUNCAN'S POV*****

I clutched onto her body as I felt it grow colder beneath me. Her lips started to grow blue as I called the ambulance.

"Please hold on for me, Gwen. Please," I begged, the rare diamonds called tears making their way into my eyes. Her back was a bleeding mess, as I tried desperately to put pressure on it, to stop her crimson sin from escaping, and leaving me with just a shell of her. Her eyes looked into mine, conveying words I did not want to hear spoken. They would only confirm my worst fears. She _would_ survive from this gunshot, she couldn't die. Not yet.

"Just stay a little while longer, Sunshine. The ambulance will be here soon, please stay with me," my pleas became stronger as I saw that light leave her eyes. The light that made me call her Sunshine. She called out my name, and I just held her tighter, praying that the ambulance would come soon. _No_, my brain was in a steady state of denial of what was happening right now. If her heart stopped beating, mine would too. That I was sure of. My remaining hopes started fading away, as I saw the blue on her top becoming stained from the blood on her back. Her lovely pale skin was becoming a sickly pale, bringing out a stark contrast to the blood on her. I held her tighter, just wishing this would be a nightmare and I would just wake the fuck up.

"Duncan," she called out my name, with her voice only just a faint whisper.

"No, Sunshine, you'll be okay. Please just be okay for me. I love you, Gwen," I said my innermost feelings at that moment, hoping in vain it would be enough to shock her back to life. Instead, she smiled. Her face looked more content then I had ever seen it.

"I love you too, Duncan," she whispered as loud as she could, her eyes saying nothing but the truth. Gwen felt the same about me, I realized with a shock and smiled brightly, but then, I started panicking, it wasn't like my Sunshine to say those kinds of things, no matter how happy I was to hear it. My fears only gained more substance as I felt her breathing slow and her heartbeat start to fade. _No._ I thought. I couldn't lose her, not right now. Not _ever_. I started calling out her name louder than ever before. Dread was beginning to settle in me, as I saw her begin to slowly die. This could not be happening. I could see my glistening tears weaving their way into her hair, or landing on her face meeting tears of her own. All I could see was her, and I just prayed to a god I never believed in to make her live. Remorse coursed through me as I saw her chest move the slowest it has ever moved, _why_ did I need to take her to one of my meeting with my friends. I should've never listened to her, but now I couldn't go back. I sobbed her name as I felt her heartbeat stop, and her eyes closed. It looked as if she were meerly sleeping, but she wasn't. She had died in my arms, I numbly realized. It was all my fault, everything.

"No," I whispered, the demon called reality slowly stepping in. I would never see her smile, hear her laugh again. And it was all because of my fucking 'friend' that I just recently shot. I gently laid her body upon the ground, trying to not cause more damage to it. _This_ was not supposed to be the last image I ever saw of her. She was supposed to be happy, not this. Never _this_.

After a few minutes, the ambulance finally arrived. Paramedics swarmed around her as I stared. In about a minute or so, they realized nothing could be done for her. I felt the last shred of hope I didn't even know existed just crumble as they loaded her into the ambulance. No doubt to be put in a morgue, but I quickly thought of something else since that sickened me to think she would be put in a place where _normal_ people went. She was anything but. Come _on_, she was _Sunshine_.

I started to walk home, ignoring my car since it didn't even matter now. Nothing mattered anymore, I realized numbly. My emotions were in turmoil, and I was feeling drained now, as if I had run a mile physically and mentally. Going inside my house was terrible, since my mom looked at me with a concerned look, and started bombarding me with questions.

"Mom, I need to be alone now," I said, and left her there, looking confused and hurt.

There was only one thing that could possibly cheer me up, but I ran out of it. That was the reason I went to go with Gwen...tears sprung in my eyes, and I decided not to think of that right now; the wound was still fresh. She said she fucking _loved_ me...then died. Was that what it took us to be together and admit how we felt for each other? I groaned and buried my head in a pillow on my bed. It smelled like _her_ since she was over before we went...

I just couldn't take this anymore. She, my Sunshine was all that I thought of now...and I'd never see her again...

How was I going to deal with life now that she was gone? How? My hands were still filled with her blood, I finally figured out with a start.

Going into the bathroom, I scrubbed my hands as best as I possibly could under the tap, but even with her red sanguine fluid looking like it was off, it still felt like my hands were covered in it. I felt so guilty, I could've taken that bullet for her, I could've done something. At that moment, I realized I was never going to be able to be cleaned of her blood. She was going to be on my mind forever.

All because of that damn gunshot.

**A/N: What do chu think...I'm not to sure about this one...and sowweh for any typos...meh glasses are off right now :3  
Don't kill meh, I just wanted to try something new, so tell meh what chu think...don't expect anything like this anytime soon XP  
Now I have done the writing...  
Chu must do the satisfying...**

**TOUCH IT!**

**FEEL IT!**

**SATISFY IT!**

**(I like them big and long :3)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I no own. Chu no sue.**

**A/N: This ish naow a twoshot. Why? Cause I wanted it to be. Naow read and be happeh!!!!!!!!!! With that said...**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!**

*****DUNCAN'S POV*****

_The dark alleyway had a forbidden air about it, but I wasn't afraid for myself. I usually didn't take Gwen on trips to get my stuff, but it seemed like a safe enough time and she begged me._

_"Hey, Duncan," one of the people I knew called out. I couldn't remember his name though...Ron...Bob...? I didn't care anyways._

_Gwen moved a bit closer to me, and my protective instincts were going insane right now. I had a bad feeling, but this, getting the stuff, was normal. I shouldn't be worried. Pay, take it, get out. Simple._

_"You got it?" I asked._

_"Yeah, you got the money?" he asked in return._

_I nodded simply and held my hand out. He gave it to me. _**(A/N: That's what she said :D Sorry...trying to lighten the mood...shutting up now :P)**

_"Instead of the usual money, do you think I could have a bit of her?" he asked, nodding towards Gwen who moved a bit more closer to me, our arms touching now._

_My emotions became wild with fury at that moment and it took all I had not to kick his sorry ass right then and there._

_"No, she's with me," I said as menacingly as I could and putting an arm around her territorially._

_"Too bad, I want her," he said, and I could smell the alchohol and something else on his breath._

_"Well, you're not going to have her," I said, like I was talking about a child's toy and not about my best friend, and the one I love._

_Suddenly, a gunshot rang and Gwen fell._

_"Neither of us have her now," he said though his greasy black hair covering his eyes in a way that had me shivering._

_I attacked him with my pocketknife, to make him pay for what he did to Gwen. He was going to __**suffer**__. I was going to make sure of that. I stabbed him in the stomach and threw him in the closest dumpster, knowing that fate would finish him off soon._

_There were more pressing matters than revenge at that moment._

_I ran to Gwen and held her, trying my best not to let tears ruin her perfect face._

_**Safe enough my ass**__, I thought bitterly and tried to get past the emotions and get my damn phone out, praying that she'd live and not--_

I woke up with a gasp. It was the first night I managed to get to sleep after _it_ happened, and what I imagined would be helpful, turned out to reliving the damn experience. I knew I could _never_ get past it, but maybe the pain could get bearable. It sure as hell wasn't. I fucking _hated_ myself for bringing her. I should've known better. Instead, I did. Now my life without my best friend and love. Just great.

I just _wished_ what had happened had been a nightmare. It wasn't, though. Now, I couldn't even function properly without Gwen. Maybe I wasn't meant to live without her. We were like two puzzle pieces, and the puzzle was incomplete without one, to use a crappy metaphor.

The thought got stuck in my head, though. _Maybe I wasn't meant to live without her._ It wouldn't give up, though. It was just like one of _Lady Gaga_'s crappy songs, except so much more serious.

I got up mechanically, knowing the only option. She was the only thing worth living for and now she was gone...

I wrote a letter, saying everything I thought should be said.

I got the gun, thinking bitterly how ironic it was for both of us to die of the same weapon.

I pulled the trigger, and started to pray...

_I felt no pain. I looked to see Gwen standing there with a look of regret on her face._

_"You didn't have to do that for me, you know," she said, the regret not leaving._

_"Who said I did, Sweetheart?" I asked in a teasing manner, looking around curiously._

_She rolled her eyes, smiling in the way I loved. "You're in heaven, asshole. And don't ask me how you got in here, I don't know. I, personally think it's a miracle," she said, not losing her smile._

_I gave her a smile in return, relief that she was with me again. "I sure as hell am," I grinned widely and kissed her._

_We melted into our joking and sacasm, along with our new relationship._

**A/N: Too cheesy? IDEK, I'm just not in my right mind right now. Should I have kept it how it was? Did this help? Tell meh what chu think in chur satisfying review...**

**TOUCH IT!**

**FEEL IT!**

**SATISFY IT!**

**CLICK IT! (Again, thank chu to a pervy reviewer :3)**

**(Big and long ones make meh go faster, too :3)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


End file.
